Sock Heaven
Sock Heaven is an episode of Milly Molly based on the book. Recap It starts with Molly Horren and Dolly being disgusted at a dead mouse Tom Cat has brought. Marmalade jumps on Milly's back while the latter is looking for her shoe at her house. Milly's father grumps about Marmalade sleeping in his chair so Milly removes her from the chair. Milly's father sits on a squeaky toy and angrily shouts "And make sure her toys go with 'er!" He then brings a bag of shopping home and Milly scoops up Marmalade, who is eating, before they have a chance to collide. One day, while Milly's mother is hanging up a picture, Molly, Dolly, Jemima and Milly are on the couch, talking and Marmalade is asleep on Milly's father's chair, so Milly shoos her away because her father doesn't like Marmalade on his chair. Milly's father has lost his lucky sock. Milly's mother says he always wears his lucky socks to important meetings, and Molly thinks it is funny the idea of socks being lucky, but Milly's father finds it hard to believe Tom Horren doesn't have lucky socks. Milly's father says he was wearing his lucky socks when he met Milly's mother and when Milly was born but not when they picked out Marmalade. The girls go to iron his shirt and he looks for the sock, but Marmalade causes him to fall over and knock the laundry basket over. The girls and Milly's mother are ironing the pants. Marmalade washes herself on the shirt and the pants accidentally get burnt, but Milly's mother says that he has another pair of pants just like them and they have time to wash the shirt again. He says there will be a hug for everyone who finds the sock. The girls look on the line, but there are no lucky socks or any blue ones at all. Milly's father says that ''one ''lucky sock is ''bad ''luck. Marmalade licks his foot, leading him to slam his fingers in the door. This, along with other bad luck he has recently had, is possibly the reason for him believing that one lucky sock is bad luck. The next day the father's head has stopped hurting, but his hand is red and ice seems to make it worse. The girls ask around town while the father looks for the sock (his hand is bandaged up and seems to be less painful). Marmalade does her trick again and the dad shouts so loud the postie can hear. Mr. Limpy can't find a pair of socks, either, and thinks maybe lost socks go to sock heaven. The girls are amused but worried at the same time. The butcher, Aunt Maude and Farmer Heggardy don't have it and Miss. Blythe has no socks at all as they make her feet itchy. He tries to think where he put it and he thinks he has to relax, too. He sits on Marmalade, calls her a stupid cat and throws her outside, saying if she's naughty again she will not come back. That night, Molly has a sleepover with Milly. Marmalade jumps in through an open window to try and get to Milly. He trips over Marmalade. He goes to put her out but finds the sock in her basket. Marmalade gets the hug. He sets off to work the next day, his hand healed. Trivia * Although Marmalade did do some things that weren't allowed in this episode, Milly's father tripping over her was not her fault. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where an animal is naughty